Moving to Antonio's
by NOT-TSUNDERE
Summary: Lovino is really starting to piss people off. Germany decides to send him to Antonio's house in hope that he will teach Lovino some manners. But what will happen when a grumpy Italian and an outgoing Spaniard live in the same house? Warnings: boyXboy and swearing. Disclaimer: i do not own hetalia
1. Chapter 1

Hei NOT-TSUNDERE here. I wrote this with my friend Chello a couple weeks ago. It switches between Lovino's POV (i wrote) and Antonio's POV (Chello wrote) but each Lovino POV is set in the same time frame as the Antonio POV that follows. God I hope that made sense. Enjoy and näkemiin for now.

~Lovino POV~

It was cold. FUCKING FREEZING. This is Italy for god's sake it's supposed to be warm and sunny but I was sat inside yet again looking out at the rain. Feliciano walked in jumping up and down.

"it's raining it's pouring the old man is snoring he went to bed and bumped his head and couldn't get up in the morning! Ve~" I covered my ears he had been singing that song for the past half an hour non stop.

"Hey Feli you know the song says -and couldn't get up in the morning-? Well when you think about it doesn't it mean he died?" I grinned watching his horrified expression as he ran off crying to his German potato bastard-of-a-boyfriend. I wasn't usually mean to my brother but I was so BORED.

"ROMANO VARGAS THAT IS ENOUGH" oh shit now the potato is mad.

"I have had enough of you tormenting feliciano I'm sending you to Antonio, maybe he can teach you some manners" I gave him the best fucking death glare I could make

"you can't tell me what to do! I am NOT going back to Antonio! He's dumber than a brick!"

Despite my constant protesting my brother convinced me to go to Spain, mainly using the point that the weather was better. So I got onto a plane a few days later and just my luck, I was seated in between two American tourists who thought it was funny when I said certain English words in my Italian accent. I had a headache by the end of the plane ride and I was glad to escape the confinement of my seat when the plane landed.

I was in line for border patrol for at least 30 minutes and my feet hurt like hell from sitting in chair and then standing up for so long. As if the day couldn't get any worse, a strong Spanish man had to help me get my suitcase off the carousel because it was to heavy for me to lift, NOT THAT I'M WEAK OR ANYTHING it was heavy...

It was hot in the Spanish airport and I almost got lost several times but luckily due to my amazing sense of direction I found my way to the doors. I was pretty proud of myself for making it this far, I could see the exit doors now! Just a few more steps down the giant flight of stairs and ... CRASH

yes, I was now lying flat on my stomach at the bottom of the stairs with a few dozen people staring me.

"Need some help lovi?" A thick Spanish accent came into earshot and I felt myself being helped up by tan, warm hands.

"Get off me bastard!" I yelled at Him.

"But lovi it's me!, Antonio!" I glared up at him

"I know it's you Antonio! Who else has a Spanish accent AND calls me that ridiculous nickname?!" By now the people were dispersing, some chuckling under their breath. How dare they laugh at me!

Antonio picked up my suitcase easily and took my hand in his and I, as always, immediately pulled my hand away. We walked to Antonio's car which, like him, hadn't changed a bit since the last time I saw him. He opened the passenger door for me and I yelled at him, I wasn't a fucking lady! He put my suitcase in the back and got in turning on the engine to start the thirty minute car ride to his house from the airport.

"So lovi, you've gotten taller since when I saw you last!" I cracked my knuckles and he flinched but continued smiling like an idiot.

"I should hope so, I'm 19 now and the last time you saw me I was only 15" Antonio laughed

"aww you were so cute back then!, and you still are lovi~" He took his eyes of the road for a moment to look at me.

"Shut up and eyes on the road bastard!" The entire car trip went on like this, Antonio asking a stupid question, me answering, him making a stupid comment, me yelling at him until eventually we arrived at his house.

~Antonio's POV~

I bounced excitedly on the stairs awaiting the arrival of Romano feeling a sense of pride as I remembered Germany had been the one that nominated me to take care of Romano.

"I'll be the mature one this time!" I laughed knowing that Romano would do anything to go undermining my authority during his stay. Catching sight of Romano in the crowd on the next flight of stairs down I ran down the stairs pushing past people in excitement.

"Pardon Pardon!" When I reached the bottom lovi was on the ground so i smiled and I held out a hand. "Need some help Lovi?" Secretly inside I was freaking out wondering if he was alright I was immediately yelled at with a

"Get off me bastard!" From him. Typical.

"But Lovi it's me! Antonio!" The people that had been watching started to disperse and after a load of insults I picked up Romano's heavy suitcase refusing to complain taking his hand which he pulled away quickly.

"Drat." I thought he's such a grump. I lugged his suitcase to the car putting it in the back noticing him staring at me opening the door for him. "Come on Lovi!" After an insult of "I'm not a fucking lady you bastard!" I managed to drive off with this grumly friend. Hoping to spark up a conversation i exclaimed "So Lovi, you've gotten taller since I last saw you!" He cracked his knuckles muttering

"I should hope so, I'm 19 now and last time you saw me I was only 15" I laughed and before I could stop myself the words had slipped out of my mouth

"awww you were so cute back then!, And you still are Lovi!" Clenching my hands on the steering wheel I bit my lip. No no no you messed it up now he's going to think- My thought process was stopped as he glared at the road with a quick

"Shut up and eyes on the road bastard!" For the rest of the car ride I asked Lovi about everything glancing at him often admiring his cute face. Oh my god why why why did I have to crush on Romano...


	2. chapter mother fucking 2

~Lovino's POV~

I got out of the car and gazed at the big cozy house that I had grown up in.

"Do you remember my house?" I jumped at the sound of Antonio's voice so close to my ear.

"Oh my god don't startle me like that bastard! And of course I remember it" I smiled a little but it quickly turned back into a scowl when I noticed Antonio was staring at me.

"What?!" He sighed "oh nothing lovi~" i walked over to the front door mumbling about Spain being too Spanish and that it should be more Italian.

As I stepped inside the house and Antonio went back to the car to get my suitcase. Tears started to form in my eyes as I looked around, god I had missed this place. Not that I actually cared about this house! No It just brought back memories of me ordering Antonio around that's all! Nothing else... Just that

I wiped away a few tears, FUCK why was I crying?! And Antonio appeared behind me

"hey lovi I made up your room for-" he frowned looking at my tear filled eyes

"lovi what's wrong?" I scowled

"N-nothing idiot!" I ran to the bathroom to quickly dry my eyes and when I opened the door the Spanish bastard was standing right there!

"Shit! You startled me" He only smiled in... What was that... Sympathy?! Oh great now he thinks I'm some over emotional child. This trip so far is not going well for me. "Show me my room...?"

~Antonio's POV~

As I turned in on my driveway I smiled remembering 4 years ago when I had been here with Lovi and his brother had come to visit from Austria's house and the hilarious pranks we'd played on him. Well that was a long time ago. As Romano stood gazing at the house I whispered trying to contain my excitement.

"Do you remember my house?" He jumped and I could see a tiny smile forming as he yelled at me

"Oh my God don't startle me like that bastard! And of course I remember." When he noticed me looking at him curiously he scowled the little smile disappearing

"What!?" I grinned going back to the car to get his luggage.

"Oh nothing Lovi~ The doors unlocked by the way" I drew out my Spanish accent trying not to laugh as he mumbled about how annoying Spaniards were. Typical Romano. Prussia had dubbed him "grumpy less awesome then prussia Tomato" France suggesting "Ze delicious tomato." I decided I was never going to tell Romano about that nickname. I knew if France caught on about my crush I would get to hear "ze birds and ze bees story narrated by ze perverted france". Chuckling I walked into the house exclaiming cheerfully to Romano

"Hey Lovi I made up your room for-" I frowned as I noticed him crying "Lovi what's wrong?" Oh shoot was he already homesick!? Now I suddenly felt awful but he only scowled stuttering

"N-nothing idiot!" He ran off to the bathroom and I stood by the door looking up as he walked out again startled yelling about me scaring him. I gave him a worried smile and he seemed to soften turning away. "Show me my room...?"


	3. Chapter mother fucking 3

~Lovino's POV~

Antonio brought me to a room with a big twin bed covered in tomato-red sheets. There was not much else in the room apart from a closet and a storage cabinet but I liked it like that. He had kept my old room exactly how it had been when I left at 15.

"Do you like it?" The Spaniard said putting a hand on my shoulder. I told him that I did indeed like it and that he should LEAVE ME IN FUCKING PEACE.

He left and I sat alone on my tomato-red bed and picked up my phone to call my brother. It took a while for the phone to be picked up but eventually it was answered.

"Hallo" That was not my brothers voice.

"Germany?! What have you done to Feli? Why are you answering his phone?!" I panicked, god if that potato bastard had done anything to feliciano I would personally make his life living HELL.

"Nein! Nein! Feliciano is just in the shower right now, he thought it was a good idea to roll down a muddy, grassy hill for fun. I will never understand that man" I sighed in relief and said goodbye to Germany, ok it was more like

"ITS YOUR FAULT FOR LETTING HIM STUPID BASTARD" and then I hung up. By now I was hearing crashes and bangs of pots and pans from downstairs. I stomped down the stairs and saw Antonio standing there guiltily

"What's up lovi?" What was that idiot doing?!

~Antonio's POV~

I took Romano up to his room nervously opening the door. I hadn't changed anything really since his last stay I had liked how it looked and he didn't seem to complain.

Hesitantly I asked "Do you like it?" I put my hand on his shoulder to stop from tripping over a bit of upturned carpet but he seemed to think I was being sentimental screaming at me to leave him alone.

I hurriedly shut the door walking down the stairs into the kitchen. Hmm cooking was a good idea something with tomatoes! Romano would love that. I grabbed an Italian cookbook flipping through it groaning at the amount of pasta dishes there were. I finally picked one chopping up the mini tomatoes and mozzarella that would go in the dish jumping as the fire alarm suddenly went off. Holy shit the bread in the oven I had put in this morning was on fire. Panicking I opened the oven my elbow hitting a stack of pots and pans that were balancing precariously on the counter. Oh no. I could hear Romano coming and I knew he was going to yell at me as I grabbed what I could throwing it in the sink smiling calmly as he walked in pots still all over the floor.

"What's up lovi?"


	4. Chapter mother fucking 4

~Lovino's POV~

There were pots and pans EVERYWHERE. I think Antonio was playing some kind of game of hot lava monster and had been using the pots and pans as stepping stones.

"What are you doing Antonio" I rolled my eyes as he awkwardly tried to hide something in the sink.

"Nothing lovi~" he looked slightly panicked so it probably wasn't nothing but I just walked off into the living room to show him the amount of fucks I give about his problems.

I sat looking out the big window overlooking Antonio's tomato fields for a good 15 minutes before I felt two arms snake around my waist hugging me.

"Lovi~ vamos a comer la comida ahora" I pulled out of his arms and glared at him.

"You know I don't speak Spanish, idiot" He laughed

"oh sorry I forgot, I said let's go eat" We walked into the kitchen where Antonio had made what he called "pasta con mierda" and just sat down on the counter taking a bite. It was actually surprisingly good for an Italian dish made by an idiotic Spaniard. I soon finished and so did Antonio.

"Thanks Tonio" I could have sworn Antonio was going to explode when I called him Tonio.

"No problem lovi" we washed up dishes and put them away staying in awkward silence the entire time.

~Antonio's POV~

Romano gave me a good long look before tossing his head and walking out. Good he didn't care, now it wasn't as embarrassing as I thought it would be. After cleaning up EVERYTHING and the dish finally done I slipped into the living room sitting down next to lovi wrapping my arms around his waist teasingly. Oh my god he was so fucking adorable. He quickly pulled away and I smiled leaning my head on my hand

"Lovi, vamos a comer la comida ahora"" He looked at me frustrated

"You know I don't speak Spanish, idiot" I laughed

"I said let's go eat." I resisted the urge to take his hand as we walked into the kitchen blushing slightly but he didn't seem to notice as he sat down as I served him the pasta. Lovi got very mad when I described the Italian dish I had prepared "Pasta con mierda" which literally meant "pasta with shit".

I almost choked on my last noodle as Romano said "Thanks Tonio."

This time I couldn't conceal my blushing and as a coverup I smiled and responded with a "No problem Lovi~" I quickly cleared off the table not saying anything as we put the dishes away in awkward silence. As I stood by the sink reaching up to put a glass away the heavy rainclouds outside caught my attention. Storm, oh shit this was going to be so embarrassing. I was scared to death of them..


	5. Chapter mother fucking 5

**Hei NOT-TSUNDERE here. Guess who fucked up the order of the chapters?! ...me *hides in a cave of shame* Well i fixed it now and thank you so much to the reviewer who pointed out that chapters 2 and 3 were the same. Sorry and näkemiin for now.**

~Lovino's POV~

Rain was beating down loudly outside. WHAT THE FUCK, I seriously think the rain is following me wherever I go. I came to Spain to get away from the rain. The sun was the only thing I liked about Spain, well apart from Antonio. WAIT WHAT?! I didn't say Antonio, I hate that dumb bastard. A LOT.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sat on the counter eating a tomato leftover from dinner. Meanwhile Antonio was running around like a madman closing all the blinds and jumping every time the lightning flashed. Wait... Was Antonio scared of storms?! He's such a baby, I'm not scared of anything. I checked my watch. It was 10 o'clock already?

"I'm going to bed" Antonio hugged me tightly and I kissed him on both cheeks like I everyone does to say goodbye and hello in Italy. Antonio just stared at me blankly with that stupid Face of his. "It's an Italian thing you bastard!" I yelled at him and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I took off my clothes and almost walked out my bedroom to the bathroom but then luckily I remembered I wasn't in my own house so I couldn't just walk around naked. Not that I do that for fun at home or any of that weird shit! I'm Italian I sleep naked.

I slipped on some pajama trousers and a big t-shirt and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Antonio walked in wearing his Spanish flag pajama trousers a few minutes later. ONLY HIS SPANISH FLAG TROUSERS. Damn he had a lot of muscles, he must go to the gym a lot. Oh shit i was staring. I quickly looked away and went back to washing my face. God I wish he would put a shirt on, it was kind of distracting~... IN A BAD WAY OF COURSE!

~Antonio's POV~

Trying to stay calm I rushed around the house closing all the windows shocked the weather changing so quickly. I mean I guess spontaneous storms like this weren't uncommon but still, this would mean less time at the beach with Lovi~ The lightning flashed and I jumped biting my lip to keep from squeaking. I hated storms so much, soooo much. When Lovi announced he was going to bed I hugged him tightly. He probably thought I was being a clingy bastard but no I just needed a little comfort from the storm. The only thing that stopped me from jumping at the next flash was Lovi kissing both my cheeks before going up the stairs. I stood there frozen giving him a curious look and he rolled his eyes.

"It's an Italian thing you bastard!" I eventually followed up the stairs grabbing the banister as the lightning flashed again totally freaked. When I got to my room I quickly stripped putting on my pyjama trousers walking shirtless to the bathroom. I never wear a shirt it's too hot in the summer anyway especially if Lovi were to sleep right next to me- Cursing under my breath I pinched myself walking into the bathroom scooting next to Lovi grabbing my toothbrush brushing my teeth. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Lovi staring at me before quickly ducking down to wash his face.


	6. Chapter mother fucking 6

~Lovino's POV~

I eventually left the bathroom and I lead in my bed listening to the storm. It was actually quite peaceful until I heard my door slam open and a certain Spaniard jump in my bed.

"Holy shit you idiot you scared the living daylights out of me what are you doing here!?" I yelled at him. He looked up at me and spoke quietly

"Lovi c-can I stay here until the storm is over?" Honestly how old is Antonio anyway?! He is acting like a terrified three year old.

"You stupid bastard you're scared of a storm?" He stuttered

"s-sí" There was no way! he is not sleeping in my room! Say no Romano just say no!

"I guess so bastard" ...shit that was definitely not a no Romano! Well I guess I'm stuck with him. He curled up on the far side of my twin sized bed and soon enough we both fell asleep.

-Next morning-

When I awoke the storm had stopped and the sun was shining through the curtain. It really warm and cozy- holy shit something is hugging me... Oh it's ok it's just Antonio silly me. ... WAIT ANTONIO?! He had his arms wrapped around my waist and was breathing softly. I had no clue what to do so I just kind of lead there for another few minutes. Antonio pulled me even closer

"mmmm my Lovi~" Ok now I was starting to panic

"um Tonio would you please let me go" Yeah I even said please because I'm just that nice.

"Hmm? What do you mea-" He let go of me blushing madly and jumping out of my bed.

"Oh I'm sorry Lovi! I didn't realize!" He quickly walked out of the room to the bathroom and locking the door. I waited a few seconds then walked down the hallway to get to the stairs. When I passed the bathroom I heard Antonio mumbling to himself but I'm not the eavesdropping type so I continued downstairs to make myself some breakfast.

~Antonio's POV~

I finished leaving the bathroom before he had a chance to say anything going to bed the lightning making my room look really REALLY creepy. Holy frijoles one more time- At another crack of thunder without thinking I freaked out and ran out of my room into the guest room jumping onto Lovi's bed hiding under the covers next to his feet. He almost kicked me out of surprise

"Holy shit you idiot you scared the living daylights out of me what are you doing here!?" I managed to squeak.

"Lovi c-can I stay here until the storm is over?" He sighed sounding angry and pissed.

"You stupid bastard you're scared of a storm?"

Trying to stay calm I nodded. "s-sí.."

"I guess so bastard" Yay! Lovi will protect me from the storm~

-Next morning-

So warm. Why was I suddenly so warm I hugged what I assumed was a pillow tighter hiding face from the sun beams that were coming through the window. I sniffed the pillow for some reason it smelled just like lovi and I smiled muttering

"mm my lovi~" I heard Lovi's voice.

"Tonio would you please let me go" Slightly confused I mumbled

"Hmm what do you mea-'" Suddenly my eyes flew open and I realized I was hugging Lovi. I was sleeping next to Lovi in his bed HUGGING HIM. IN HIS BED. SLEEPING WITH LOVI. No this was not a moment to be proud of this I probably made him extremely uncomfortable. That was bad really really really bad. Panicked I let go of him blushing jumping out of the bed running out of the room yelling back.

"I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T REALIZE" I quickly locked myself in the bathroom leaning on the door looking at myself in the mirror blushing tomato red. Lovi passed by as I mumbled angrily to myself. I was such an awkward bad host! I really hoped he would let this pass and not yell at me..


	7. Chapter mother fucking 7

~Lovino's POV~

Ok it really wasn't the actually cuddly shit that bothered me. It was the little tiny microscopic part of me that..you know liked it and shit. Antonio was dumber than a brick, he was too happy, he made me happy, he has a handsome smile that makes my heart flutter. But I HATE him... Right? Ok I need to stop thinking about this, I almost just put milk on my toast.

I was sat at the table when Antonio came skipping down the stairs. Yes he SKIPPED, could he get anymore gay? Apparently yes. He put his hand out to show me what was in it. It was a small crumpled red carnation.

"Hey lovi I found this yesterday and I wanted to give it to you, so I put it in my pocket but then I forgot about it! Isn't that funny lovi~" I frowned at him taking the folded flower.

"It's not funny but thanks for you know thinking of me.." He smiled that stupid smile of his and hugged me.

"Aww no problem mi pequeno tomate" I pushed him of me and watched him as he sang a Spanish song and made some more toast. When he turned away I smelt the carnation. I may have even smiled a bit damn it.

I got up while Antonio was still eating his toast and washed up my dish. My phone rang in my pocket and I picked it up.

"Ciao?" I was suddenly deafened by my loud rumbling brother on the other end of the phone.

"LOVI! I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT MEAN TO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I SWEAR IT WAS NOT MY FAULT" I scowled at Antonio who was trying not to laugh.

"Feli calm down and tell me what you did" I heard him take a deep breath and exhale loudly.

"I was running away from this REALLY big spider and I accidentally made the porcelain tomato that Antonio gave you when you were little fall of the counter and it broke, I AM SO SORRY LOVI" He broke my tomato... That tomato is special... When Antonio came back from being defeated by England that was what he gave me. I felt myself tearing up and I turned away from Antonio.

"I-it's ok feli it doesn't matter" I lied into the phone.

"I have to go now, bye" I hung up the phone and looked out the kitchen window.

"Lovi? Are you ok?" I turned around and tried to hold back my tears but I couldn't hide anything from Antonio, that idiot could read me like a book.

"Oh mi pequeno tomate" He frowned sadly and pulled me into a tight hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes while I quietly cried on his shoulder. But they were manly tears MANLY I tell you

"I can always find another one like it if you would like?" I sniffed looking up at him.

"No, it's ok Tonio" He dried my tears with his hands and reached around the back of his neck, undoing a small gold necklace.

"I know I can never replace what has been lost but I can help by putting something else in its place" He put the necklace around my neck and kissed my cheek gently.

"Th-thank you Tonio" I stuttered smiling a little And hugged the stupidly nice Spaniard again. Cause he looked like he needed a hug... And shit.

~Antonio's POV~

I cleaned up quickly washing my face the blush finally fading away. Damn he always made me do that so EASILY it was even more embarrassing because it was Lovi. Drying my hands on my pants I felt something soft in my pocket reaching in and pulling out the red carnation i had picked yesterday . I had thought Lovi would like it. Excitedly I left the bathroom skipping down the stairs into the kitchen. I opened my hand showing Lovi the flower feeling all bubbly inside. I kept an innocent smile on but inside I was telling myself to not be such a werido. I mean how gay was it that I was giving Lovi A FLOWER. Managing to keep my voice steady as he took the flower from me I said

"Hey Lovi I found this yesterday and I wanted to give it to you, so I put it in my pocket but then forgot about it. Isn't that funny Lovi~" No his frown said it all he was absolutely not happy aw noooooo Antonio you gay bastard stop tryinngggggggggg. I kept the smile plastered on my face as lovi remarked.

"It's not funny but thanks for you know thinking of me.." I hugged him to hide my embarrassment I mean if he wasn't feeling awkward already this was definitely going to do it.

"Aww no problem mi pequeno tomate." He pushed me away and shrugging it off singing one of my favorite songs going to make toast. I munched on my toast remembering I needed tomatoes. Always good on bread with a little olive oil and basil. Lovi got a call and I curiously pretended to be busy in the fridge listening in on the conversation. I tried not to laugh at Felis frantic apologies getting a glare from Lovi quickly hiding behind the fridge door again. It sounded like Feli had broken the fake tomato I gave Lovi. As I closed the fridge putting all the ingredients on the counter Lovi turned away from me crying. Wow he cried a lot, aww my sensitive Lovi.

"Lovi.? Are you ok?" He turned to me his cheeks tear-stained although he seemed to be trying to contain himself. Understanding I pulled him into a tight hug whispering

"Oh mi pequeno tomate." I held him there as he cried into my shoulder and although it was a very cute moment I knew I had to help him somehow.

"I can always find another one like it if you would like?" He sniffed rubbing his eyes looking up at me.

"No it's ok Tonio" I dried is tears with my hand quickly undoing the small gold necklace with the spanish flag charm that i always wear.

"I know I can never replace what has been lost but I can help by putting something else in its place" I put the necklace around his neck kissing his cheek . He blushed stuttering a little

"Th-thank you Tonio" He hugged me and there I was stuck with two million feelz. Dammit Lovi was making me so confused. Time to talk to Gilbert and Francis.


	8. Chapter mother fucking 8

~Lovino's POV~

Later that day I was sat up in my room playing with the Spanish flag charm on my necklace when Antonio walked in.

"Hey lovi I'm going out with francis and Gilbert tonight!" Oh Yipeee! I can tell you exactly what they are going to do. 1) get drunk 2) go to a strip club 3) get arrested. Ok maybe not number 2 but definitely numbers 1 and 3.

"Whatever bastard, just don't expect me to take care of you when you arrive home drunk" Antonio pretended to be shocked by this

"oh my goodness lovi I would never do that!" I rolled my eyes

"yeah and Sealand is a country" I said in the most sarcastic voice I could.

Antonio gayly skipped out of my room and down the stairs humming that idiotic Spanish song he had been singing ALL FUCKING DAY.

Well after that I took a nap because my life is very hard work! When I woke up I realized I had slept through pretty much all of the day. It took a lot of skill to do that, i bet nobody could do that! Apart from Greece... And Feli ... And Antonio... and a few others but I'm still the best at it!

Well anyway I got up and found a fucking note taped to my forehead. It said

Dear mi pequeno tomate,

I left with Francis and Gilbert and I did not want to wake you so I left a note. I don't know when I will be back, maybe some time before 1:00 AM? I'm not sure~

Love,

Antonio

P.s: you are cute when you sleep

Oh so the bastard had left without saying goodbye... Not that I fucking care!

I don't care at all

Nope I don't give a fuck

No fucks given

Ok maybe a little

I TINY little bit

MICROSCOPIC

I got up out of bed and slid down the banister of the stairs BECAUSE I COULD. I may or may not have fallen on my face... But I'm just so bad arse that I just got up and walked away. Spain's not here and I can do whatever I want! ... What am I supposed to do. A good classic Italian movie should work! I picked out one of my favorite Italian movies and sat down curling up under a red blanket. It smelt like tomatoes. It smelt like spices. It smelt like Spain. It smelt like Antonio.

When is he coming home?

~Antonio's POV~

I got off the phone with Francis skipping excitedly up the steps to Lovi's room. Shit was going to go down tonight with Francis and Prussia hopefully we didn't get ourselves in trouble like last time. Francis talked us into going to some bar and unfortunately when I get drunk it results in a sword fight with Arthur, I don't remember most of that night. Pushing open Lovi's door I tried not to squeak at the cuteness on the bed. Yes I was referring to Lovi.

"Hey Lovi I'm going out with Francis and Gilbert!" Wow that didn't sound gay at all and just to be clear Francis can be weird but he and Arthur were going out so Francis has a commitment.

"Whatever bastard, just don't expect me to take care of you when you arrive home drunk" I waved my hand brushing his warning away pretending to be shocked

"oh my goodness lovi I would never do that!" He rolled his eyes responding sarcastically

"yeah and Sealand is a country" Ok no argument there I skipped out again humming. I quickly changed into a simple red tanktop and brown pants checking in on Lovi finding him asleep. I could hear Francis honking the horn outside so I quickly grabbed a sticky note writing a quick note sticking it to his forehead. He definitely wouldn't miss it that way. I hopped into Francis' car sitting next to Gilbert who was in his usual fancy outfit and Francis in a loose blue shirt and red skinny jeans.

"So amigos where are we going tonight?" Francis swerved around a car honking

"Zspanish idiots dont know how to drive!" He glanced at me in the mirror. "Mon ami we're going to a bar to meet up with Gilberts' boyfriend and Arthur. My eyes widened.

"Gilbert!?" Prussia smirks. "Thatz right thiz awezomeness iznt single anymore." I had to admit. I was slightly jealous, but if I said anything Francis would tease me about not making any moves on Lovi. I was probably totally embarrassing to Lovi anyway. I prodded Gilbert literally bouncing around trying to get him to tell me who it was. We arrived at the bar Francis flouncing out of the car going over to Arthur who was standing by the door Mathew suddenly bursting out bouncing over to Gilbert. Woah, what. Gilbert winked at me walking into the bar after Francis. I stood there alone in the parking lot hands in pockets. I suddenly felt very alone.


	9. Chapter mother fucking 9

~Lovino's POV~

I was about to go to bed at around 11:30 when I heard the door open. Antonio skipped in clumsily like a little girl who is about to buy some ice cream.

"Guess who's drunk?!" I sighed

"I guess Antonio" He grinned idiotically

"you guess correct!" Oh fuck instead of having a nice quiet night I had to deal with a drunk Spaniard.

"I wondered around the street for a while trying to find my house and then I saw this puppy in the back garden of this one house so I went over to the puppy but then guess what?! It wasn't a puppy it was a vicious Antonio-eating bunny! It chased me all the way in here!" Chased by a bunny. WOW. "And Francis told me I should tell you to always use protection because he thinks I have a lot of STDs, what's an STD? I don't even know" Oh really Francis? Im pretty sure you have the most STDs out of all the nations. "Hey Lovi have you ever noticed how hot your arse is?" WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK this guy must be pretty drunk.

"Uhhhh I think you should go to bed Antonio" he winked at me putting his arm around my shoulder

"only if you join me~" How about no. I eventually managed to get Antonio to sleep but he said he would only sleep if he could cuddle me. So there I was lying in Antonio's bed his arms around me and his alcohol breath stinking up the room. Eventually I fell asleep accepting that I was going to have to stay here.

Antonio insisted on apologizing all fucking morning for everything he said the night before. It was getting really annoying so I finally just told him it was fine and went for a walk in the Tomato field behind his house.

~Antonio's POV~

I could hear birds chirping was it morning already? Dangit I hardly remembered what happened last night. Keeping my eyes shut I tried to collect my thoughts. Ok bar Francis Arthur Gilbert Matthew getting drunk sure and then my mind drew a blank. Wait a minute, someone was breathing next to my ear. My eyes snapped open and I literally fell off the bed landing on a turtle. ow. Shit now I remembered quite clearly what happened. Shit shit. Romano woke up and looked at me with a calm expression. He didn't really think I had STDs did he!? Ok calm down Antonio take this situation very calmly. I ended up for the rest of the morning apologizing over and over again. Jeez he must feel so awkward! He left for a walk getting fed up with me and I was left with my turtles who had all woken up to the commotion. I rubbed my head. Hangover great just great. What a mess.


	10. Chapter mother fucking 10

**Hei NOT-TSUNDERE here. This is the last chapter in this fanfiction and i'm happy with how it turned out. The ending is all cute and shit. Thanks to all the people who read this. Enjoy and näkemiin.**

~Lovino's POV~

It was really hot outside, not the nice kind of hot, it was sticky hot. I know what you're thinking 'god Lovino all you do is complain about the weather' well you know what, maybe the weather should start being perfect, then I wouldn't have to complain.

I sat in a big tree with my legs swinging from the branches. I must have been out there for a while because a panicked stricken Spaniard was spotted walking through the fields near me.

"Lovi?! Where are you? dios mío, what if he's lost?!" I chuckled to myself this was actually pretty funny. "Please I'm sorry if I did something wrong...just...just please don't leave me" He looked like he had tears in his eyes. Oh ...maybe it wasn't that funny anymore. I jumped down from the tree and ran over to him.

"I'm here bastard don't cry" he hugged me really tightly whispered in my ear

"dios mío Lovi I thought I had lost you" I sighed patting his back

"you need to stop getting so upset over little things like me wandering off, I'm going to come back eventually" He looked at me with eyes that had seen so much sadness, so much pain that I felt like they could never be happy again. ...and that was when I realized

I wanted to make those eyes happy

I wanted to make him happy

I didn't hate Antonio at all

I -

I FUCKING LOVED HIM DAMMIT

So that was when I did it, I took his face in both my hands and kissed him quickly.

"L-lovi did you just-?"

I mumbled "...yeah" Then Antonio did the thing he does best, he smiled

"Oh lovi I feel the same way!" He kissed me quickly and squeezed me tightly

"Get off Tonio your crushing me!" He let go of me and intertwined his fingers in mine as we walked back to the house in the fading sunlight.

YEAH IT WAS ALL ROMANTIC AND SHIT

~Antonio's POV~

I lay on the couch sighing as my turtle slept on my back. Smooth Antonio, you always mess it up! I sighed dozing off. When I awoke I realized 2 hours had passed. Quickly jumping up I looked around for Lovi and realized he hadn't returned. I bit my lip trying not to panic running outside and up the hill calling his name

"Lovi where are you!? Dios mío what if he's lost!?" I was literally fighting back tears at this point. This wasn't the first time id lost someone as precious as Lovi. That's right precious ever since I watched him grow up as a kid, I was always super protective even though he never seemed to notice. Id lost enough during the pirate days I was not losing him. "Please...I'm sorry if I did something wrong...just..please..don't leave me" and yea at this point I was crying why was I crying come on Antonio! I looked up hearing lovi's voice coming from near a tree as he walked into view.

"I'm here you bastard don't cry" I ran to him and grabbed him hugging him tightly holding back tears whispering

"dios mío Lovi I thought I had lost you" just like i'd lost my crew at my expense my only family and my village during the massacre. Lovi looked at me with his big amber eyes and replied

"you need to stop getting so upset over things like me wandering off, I'm going to come back eventually." I was mentally trying to stop crying but physically it wasn't working and lovi was just making it worse plus he was looking at me worriedly, did I really look that pathetic? he wouldn't understand... I gasped as he suddenly took my face in both his hands standing on his tiptoes kissing me. I froze

"l-lovi did you just-?"

He mumbled "yea" and that's when I smiled wiping my eyes quickly and hugging him tightly.

"Oh lovi I feel the same way!" Wow antonio smooth romantic transition right there I think it was just me finally calming down the memories disappearing quickly from my mind. I leaned down and returned the kiss lovingly while squeezing him tightly.

"Get off me tonio you're squishing me!" I let go slipping my hand into his and we wordlessly returned to the house with the sun setting in the background.

GAH I LOVE HIM SO MUCH


End file.
